


Armor

by SolarPonyMare



Series: Armor [1]
Category: Magictale (My AU), My Little Pony, Undertale
Genre: Boneshard is a JERK!!, Book 1, Chapters are short... sorry, F/M, Lucida and Moonlight are the same people, Other, PLZ DO NOT JUDGE THAT I SHIP MYSELF WITH SANS!!!, Solar and Romana are the same people, Yes I like Mlp... DEAL WITH IT, unholy screeching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPonyMare/pseuds/SolarPonyMare
Summary: Romana's parent's guardwear has been stolen!!! Now a whole load of bad things is happening underground. Romana has one on a rampage to get it out of the wicked Boneshard's grasp and her sister, Moonlight, is nowhere to be found. Can they find her and get the guardwear in time to save the timeline?  Authors note: This is a collaborating story I am working on with my friend. Magictale is an AU we created and we wanted to share the with you so please  do leave Kudos on this my friend and I would really appreciate it! This is the first one in our series..





	1. Chapter 1

The light shown of the happy little town of Snowdin throughout the house. Romana stretched and rolled into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. She put on her slippers and stood up. Sans shifted and looked up at her. “Mornin’” he said groggily. She turned and flashed him a lazy smile and he returned it with one of his own.

 

She walked downstairs to the Living Room and stopped in the hallway. ‘Something seems… off.’ she thought to herself. She poked her head around the edge of the wall into the foyer and her eyes went wide. 

 

The front door was broken and splintered. Cold air wafted throughout the house sending shivers down her spine. Her small chest on the couch end table was gone and so was the sword. 

 

Her mother’s sword and her father’s pendant and light wand had been stolen.

 

She raced up the stairs and threw open the bedroom door making Sans jump and sit up on the bed. She shuddered and stared at her partner. “They’re. Gone.” she breathed. 

 

Sans tilted his head to the side. “What do ya mean ‘they’re gone’?” he asked her.

 

“My family’s gaurdwear!” she yelped. “Someone stole them last night!!!”

Sans immediately jumped out of bed. Not even bothering to throw on a shirt. His soul glowed underneath his ribcage as he darted downstairs. He noticed the broken door and growled as he saw the empty wall mount above the mantle where the sword originally was.

 

Through the hole in the door, Romana noticed Lucida running to the house with Dogamy and Dogaressa hot on her heels. Sans noticed too and opened the door for them. Lucida jumped into the Foyer and bent over trying to catch her breath. “I r-ran.. After them but they were just” she gasped and coughed.”to fast!” she finished. 

 

Dogamy rested a hand on Lucida’s back and looked at Sans and Romana. “Me and my mate ran after them for a little longer but they disappeared into the woods.”

 

Sans shivered. “Well send a patrol after them damn it!!” he snapped. “Romy’s guardwear is dangerous if placed in the wrong hands!!!!”

 

As soon as Sans finished his sentence, a flash of yellow flew across the sky. Everyone jumped and looked outside. The sound of a door opening and closing came from upstairs and Papyrus thundered downstairs. “What in the blazes was that!?!?!?” he screeched. He noticed Sans and covered his eyes. “OH MY GOD SANS GO PUT ON A SHIRT!!”

 

Sans huffed and rolled his eyes. He walked upstairs and came back down with a T-Shirt on. Papyrus lowered his hand and looked at Romana who was rocking back and forth on her heels and had her arms wrapped around her body. “We’re doomed. We’re doomed. We’re doomed.” she repeated over and over again. Her eye glowed it’s sickly dark green aura. 

 

Sans rushed over and hugged his girlfriend close as she started to panic. “We’ll be fine.” He repeated in time with her words. “We’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

 

Lucida watched as her sister started a panic attack. She would walk over to comfort her aswell, but Sans gets very protective when Romana has events like this. So, she just stood there staring at the place where the flash was. “I’m going back out with the dogs and we are gonna start searching.” She said. 

 

Sans nodded to her silently and led Romana to the couch. She sat down, scrunched her knees up to her chest and grabbed her skull. Tears started to prick the corners of her eyes as she thought of the terror her parent’s guardwear could cause here in the Underground.


	2. Chapter 2

Dogamy and Dogaressa shot through the woods with Moonlight close on their tails. They stopped as they neared the source of the light. Romana’s guardwear was laid down in the snow. The area around them was melted revealing the rocky soil underneath.

Dogamy gruffed and walked towards the pieces of metal. He reached his paw out at them. Moonlight’s eyes widened and she hurried foreword. “No. No! NO WAIT DON’T-” but before she could finish, he was nothing more than mere dust in the wind.

Dogressa’s axe dropped to the snow and her paws went over her mouth. She started to whimper uncontrollably and tears pricked her eyes. “Dogamy!” she whined. She rushed towards the guardwear and, before Moonlight could stop her, she too was dust. 

~~~~~  
Romana screamed when the next two flashes went by and she toppled off the couch. Sans darted over to her and wrapped his arms around her as her panic attack got worse. He picked her up and teleported to Hotland.

He set her down and started pounding on the lab doors.

Alphys opened the door and yawned. “Hey Sans. You alright?” she asked rubbing her eyes. She noticed Romana and immediately stepped out of the way. Sans picked her up and carried her inside. She shuddered in his arms, making tears threaten to release from his eye sockets. 

Alphys turned on a light in her lounge room and Sans set her on the loveseat. He walked over and stood next to Alphys. “W-what h-happened?” she asked him. 

“Someone stole the guardwear.” he replied.

Alphys backed away in shock. “W-what!?”

~~~~~

A low cackle rang through the air. “My my, if it isn’t my little friend’s pitiful sister?~” It chuckled. Moonlight jumped and her head sunk towards the ground and her ears flattened. She started to to shake. She recognized that voice, it was Boneshard…

The was a wave of black  
……..

Searing pain stabbed her eyes.  
…

 

Then... nothing. Nothing but pain as she looked around to see only darkness she could feel the snow and hear the call of Papyrus, but she couldn’t see. She couldn’t see, anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The system beeped with another ERROR message as Alphys frantically tried to turn the the security cameras. She groaned and slammed her head onto the Control Panel. “Someone must have hacked into the systems…” she muttered. “None of the access codes are working!”

 

Sans growled and looked at Romana who was sound asleep. He stared at the tear marks on her dusty skull and sighed before walking over and sitting next to her. He rubbed her shoulder lightly and gave a sad smile. ‘Poor Romana’ he thought. ‘All of that panicking really took it outta her.’

 

“WOAH!” Alphys yelped. She fell out of the chair and backed away from the screens. The cameras had finally kicked on but each screen was taking a turn going black. All but one. In the bottom right corner was the screen that portrayed what the camera saw in the forest. There on the screen was Moonlight was frantically bashing into trees and breathing embers everywhere. Melting the snow around her. She was luckily avoiding the area where the guardwear was at. 

 

~~~~~

 

Moonlight howled as she frantically ran into everything. Thankfully she knew where the guard wear was. She could sense it.

 

Papyrus ran as fast as he could before coming to sudden halt. He watched helplessly as his partner ran around in fright.

 

Moonlight froze when she felt the presence of Papyrus. She turned and slowly shuffled toward him. “P-pap?” she sniffed. Her eyes were lined with freezing tears from the cold air. “I-is that you?” 

 

“Oh my stars… Moonlight what happened?!” he yelped. 

 

“I d-don’t know…” she replied. At that moment her hoof hit a rock and she toppled forward, landing in front of Papyrus. He immediately stooped down and picked her up. She started to mutter to herself and try to feel for Papyrus’ hands. “I can't… I can't see anything. It's all so dark and cold..” She shivered as she said this. Her purple eyes were glazed over, making them look like marble. 

 

Papyrus sniffed and whimpered. Moonlight knew immediately that he was going to cry. She whimpered back and pushed her face into his chest. “I'm going to be fine Papyrus.. Don't worry about me..” She whispered, closing her glazed eyes. She could feel Papyrus start to walk slowly through the snow, his footsteps falling in a steady rhythm. As Moonlight pressed herself against him, she could hear something in his chest. It was like sand that was flowing constantly. It was calm and soothing, and Moonlight felt her fears drift away. 

 

Papyrus sighed as he walked inside the house. He set Moonlight down on the couch and draped the quilt on top of her. “Rest.” He told her quietly before walking back outside. 

 

“ppppaaaaaAAAPPP!!! WHAT WAS THAT?!” Undyne screeched as she tackled him. Papyrus yelled and swung his fist around accidentally socking her square in the jaw.

 

She hissed and pulled away. She rubbed her jaw tenderly. “Wow Pap, you nailed that one good.” she muttered. She gazed at his figure for a bit before trying to sneak a glance behind him. “Everything alright? You seem really… jittery.” She asked, a worried shadow on her face.

 

“O-Oh yes.. everything is, er, perfectly ok!!” Papyrus blurted out, trying to manage a small, nervous smile. Undyne nodded skeptically, and her eyes held much suspicion. But she didn't say anything. “Alright… I’ll leave ya to it..” She sighed, heading back out. Papyrus sighed as she closed the door behind her. He went over to the couch and gazed at Moonlight. She appeared to be sleeping, as her breathing was very slow and stable. There was a large bleeding bruise on her head from when she was bashing into trees. 

 

She looked calm, but… her eyes. When Papyrus gazed into Moonlight’s face, her eyes were all glazed over and looked like lavender marbles. She spoke and acted like a ghost too. It was unsettling, and made Papyrus shiver with fright. ‘Maybe she’ll be a bit better later..’ he thought hopefully. He got up and pushed his way through the door, trying to escape the worries that dwelled in the house.

 

‘Perhaps Romana can fix it..’ he thought.

 

“...And what makes you think that?”


	4. Chapter 4

Pitiful…

 

Pitiful…

 

Pitiful…

 

What a pitiful creature you are. Frail and weak… and mine for the taking!

 

Moonlight’s eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. Her vision was still obscured, and she started to frantically feel around for something to hold on to. “P-Papyrus!! Where a-are you?!” She wailed, curling up into a frightened ball. Her heart raced and she felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes. 

 

‘He's not here..’

 

‘He can't hear you..’

 

‘All alone..’

 

‘Cold, dark, weak, desperate..’

 

‘Failure..’ 

 

Her mind raced with dark and foreboding thoughts. She whimpered and covered herself with her wings, trying to escape her dark thoughts. Little did she know that a shadow had creeped up behind her… 

 

“Oh, my poor little puppet seems to be upset.. can't have that, now can we?” 

 

Moonlight’s ears shot up at the voice. “L-leave me a-alone.. I j-just want P-Papyrus..” she whispered, curling up more. 

 

“Oh, Papyrus isn't here right now.. and he's not coming back anytime soon.” The voice hissed. 

 

Suddenly, Moonlight’s heart stopped. She gasped for air and clawed at her chest with her hooves but nothing could bring it back to beat. 

 

“Tsk Tsk don’t worry dear.” The voice hissed. It came closer to her ear “It will be over soon.” And with that, Moonlight passed out.

 

~~~~~

 

A cough rang through the still air. Moonlights ear twitched and her head shot up. She gasped for the needed air and sighed in relief as it filled her lungs again. 

 

“Moonlight?” a raspy voice said in the corner. She turned her head towards the new voice. 

 

“Sis?” she asked.

 

She heard a shuffling as Romana came towards her. Moonlight leaned her head down and a bony hand rested itself on her muzzle. Suddenly, Romana let out a low dark chuckle and her grip tightened around Moonlights scar causing it to burst open. Moonlight screamed as the smell of blood filled her nostrils. She wailed in pain and suffering. Then there was nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Alphys sighed as she flopped back on the couch. Sans had gone out to the guardwear and was putting a fence around it. This gave her a chance to rest. Romana came over and sat next to Alphys. Romana’s head dropped and she stared at her tea. Alphys looked at her in worry. “Um, Romana?” 

 

She didn’t stir. Her closest friends and guards were gone. What more harm could the guardwear do? Alphys sighed and wrapped her arm around her former science partner. She didn’t say anything but Romana knew that she was trying to comfort her.

 

Sans walked into the room and hung his coat on the office chair. This time, Romana lifted her head and looked at him. He smiled slightly at her and she dropped her head back down. Her grip tightened on her tea handle. Why would her Parents leave these items with her? Why did they trust her?

 

Thoughts raced through her mind making her grip get tighter and tighter and-

 

Hot liquid splattered onto her hand and she hissed in surprise and slight pain. She shook the the scalding tea off her hand and wiped the remaining drink off with the blanket before standing up and walking towards the exit. She grabbed Sans’ jacket and rushed out the door. “Romana!” Sans yelled as he bolted out the door after her.

 

~~~~~

 

Moonlight awoke with a pounding headache and a stabbing pain in her wing. When she tried to move it, she yelped. It was broken. “Jerk.” she muttered to herself. “Waaaiitt… I can see again!!” She stood up and took a few steps forward. She cringed as she stepped on something warm and squishy. She looked down and gagged. She used her good wing and covered her muzzle to muffle the smell. When she got away from the disgusting item, she removed her wing from over her muzzle. She caught a glance of blood on her ivory white feathers and licked her upper lip, tasting the metallic sting of defeat. 

 

Moonlight jumped as a clang came from across the room. A hushed honk came from the same direction. Canuck hobbled forward. His eye was crusted closed by dry blood and his wing dragging behind him obviously broken. Moonlight gasped and limped forward. “Oh, you poor thi- wait, how do I know you're not a demon either??” She hissed, backing up slightly. Canuck sniffed and lifted his leg to show a mark in the shape of a maple leaf on the bottom. Moonlight sighed with relief and gave him a gentle hug. “Oh, it's ok Canuck… Romana should be coming back soon. But how did you get this mangled? Tell me, boy!” She whispered with concern.

 

Canuck shook his head and didn’t respond. Moonlight took that sign and looked around the room. “Well, since we both can’t fly, we will have to find another way outta here. Come on buddy.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sans’ soul pounded in his chest as he tried his best to follow Romana. Boy was she fast and he knew it. He took a few more lunges before giving up and latching onto her soul energy and teleporting towards her. 

He blued her soul and gravity increased on her. She flopped to the ground and started writhing around. “Let me go!!! I need to save my sister!!!” She yelled at him. 

Sans sighed and used his magic to sit her up. “I can't let you go- not in this state. Besides, I saw Pap take her home. She’ll be fine-” 

“SHE IS NOT FINE!!!” She screamed. “The Black Demon is back!! She’s back!!!” 

Sans’ eye sockets widened. “W-What demon?! Romy what are you talking about?” Suddenly his pupil lights shrank. “Wait. Do you mean-”

“Boneshard is here!!!” she yelled finally being able to resist his magic. As soon as she was free she got up and bolted. Sans stood there in shock. He fell to his knees. “Oh no…” he shuddered. He snapped his fingers again and caught up with Romana who was angrily pushing and pounding on the lab doors. “Stupid. Door! Why. Won’t you. OPEN!!!???” With one last push, the doors flew open and she tumbled down the stairs. 

Sans darted down the stairs and helped her up. She pushed him off and stormed to the giant screen in the back. She flipped the switch and typed in the access code. Immediately, the security cameras came up. Each of them still taking a turn going black even the bottom right one this time.

Romana’s eyes wandered to the third screen in the middle row where a ominous, tattered shed that she had never seen before was being shown. She pulled that certain one up, looked at the location, turned the screens off and ran back up the stairs. Sans groaned and turned around to follow her.

~~~~~

Moonlight grunted as she smashed into a wall again. Canuck squawked in frustration and immediately flinched because of the pain in his wing. Her head shot around to look at the goose and her gaze softened. “Don’t worry buddy, we’ll find a way out of here soon.” She told him. He gave her small smile and yawned. Moonlight lightly picked him up and set him on her back. “Go ahead and rest. I will try my best to get us outta here. Romana is probably really worried about us.” She frowned as she thought about her sister’s face when the guardwear first started it’s killing spree. 

Her hoofsteps echoed through the corridor. A loud roar of a motor suddenly broke the unsteady silence and light flooded the room.

She was standing in a lab that looked similar to her own. A black Alicorn walked around from behind a giant tarp covered object followed by a small, yellow unicorn. Moonlight gasped then quickly covered her mouth with her wing. But the figures didn’t even stir. She watched silently as the figures put safety gear on and typed codes on panels all over the walls. The small unicorn chuckled. “Oh boy, I am a bit nervous about this.”

The younger Moonlight patted the mare on the back. “You’ll be fine little Sunshine.” she replied.

“Little Sunshine” The words flashed across Moonlight’s mind. She tried to look away but it was like some sort of magic energy was forcing her to watch.

Sunshine pulled the tarp off the Rift Opener and grabbed a hat off the table. Young Moonlight smiled at her and started it up. The vortex formed and Sunshine threw the hat in. A few moments passed before the ground rumbled and sirens went off. Young Moonlight rushed to turn the machine off. As she did so, a young version of Solar zoomed past Moonlight towards her daughter. Sunshine tried her best to move towards her mother but slipped and was helplessly sucked into the vortex. Solar screamed and kneeled to the floor. Moonlight sobbed as the horrible memory faded away.

“You have done nothing but hurt your sister.” a voice hissed from the darkness. Moonlight growled and she felt Canuck shift on her back. 

“Face it Moonlight- it was you who pushed her over the limit and made her turn into Nightmare Sunflare. If you hadn't been so neglecting to her, none of that would have even happened- and she wouldn't have those dark days haunting her in the back of her mind.” 

“I'm.. I'm not afraid of you, whoever you are!” Moonlight stuttered, her wings trembling. “My sister forgave me for my mistakes, and we have put those mistakes in the past. I.. I’ve changed! And so has she..” She started to back slowly, lowering her head and letting her eyes glance around like a wild animal caught in a cage. 

“Or has she?” The voice hissed. “Let us see what the next few days were like after that shall we?” 

Another memory came into view and again Moonlight felt like she was being forced to watch.

Romana was in her room furiously throwing blow after blow at her punching bag. A never ending stream of tears flowing down her face. The scene changed to her yelling loudly at Moonlight. Romana had a ring of sharpened bones around her with the sharp tips pointed at her sister. It changed again to show Solar kicking and throwing balls of fire at her sister's creation. 

The images faded away to show Solar laying down in a dark room muttering to herself. The apparition lifted her head. Matted, tangled hair covered half of her face. She turned her head to reveal her eye portraying it’s dark green magic. A low growl rang through the air before the figure of her sister launched herself towards moonlight. There was a shrill cackle, then the image of the fierce Alicorn dissolved away. Moonlight sunk to the ground and Canuck stepped off her back, clearly shaken. 

“It… It isn’t true! This isn't f-fair..” She sobbed as she covered her face in her hooves.

“Your fault, your fault, your fault..” The words echoed through her mind like a song, singing of sorrow and despair. “IT can't be… IT JUST CAN'T BE!” Moonlight shrieked, curling up into a little black ball. 

Canuck, who was clearly distressed, honked with fear and quickly waddled over to Moonlight’s side, stroking her head with his wing. “Honk! H-Hooonk!” He said, hugging Moonlight’s black and white hair.

Suddenly, the voices faded away as Moonlight heard Canuck’s honking, and she lifted her head up to smile at him. “T-Thanks buddy..” She whispered, bringing him closer with her wing and hugging him.


	7. Chapter 7

Papyrus walked into the house and his eyes fell onto the empty couch. He started to panic and he ran outside. “MOONLIGHT!!!!” he called out. Everyone looked at him in suspicion. 

 

Papyrus’ soul began to beat rapidly as he traveled around Snowdin in search of his friend. He checked the inn, shop lab, and even the Library but she was nowhere in sight. He panicked and made his way out of Snowdin towards Waterfall. The guard was desperate to find the one he loved.

 

~~~~~

 

Romana shot through the trees and Sans was close behind her, riding on top a Gaster Blaster. They came to a halt when they reached their destination. But, the shed wasn’t anywhere in sight. Sans hopped off his Blaster and ran towards the middle of the clearing before slamming into something solid. He fell back into the snow and clutched his cranium.

 

Romana’s head whipped around and she stared at him in confusion. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shed slowly materializing where the camera had portrayed it. 

 

She smiled at her boyfriend and walked over to the materializing shed. As her hand reached towards it, there was a creaking noise and building started to crumble. Romana panicked and pushed against the wall to keep it stable. “Sans!” she yelped. “Go inside and see if you can find Moonlight!!” 

 

Sans nodded and rushed inside. But there was nothing there but a few swords and and and old heater. Sans tilted his head to the side, puzzled. He grabbed the swords and rushed out. “There is nothing in there!” he told Romana. “Except... “ he held out the weapons. “These.” Romana took a step forward and let the shed crumble down behind her. She reached a shaky hand out to the closest sword and picked it up. Immediately, the sword lost it’s rust near Romana’s hand. It slowly crawled up the sword until the whole thing was cleaned of the poisonous element.

 

 

They could save everyone after all.


End file.
